Backstage Pass
by Nighthawk013
Summary: Victoria Justice gets a backstage pass to one of Miley's concerts. Things happen in her dressing room...


Victoria smiled happily as she put on the final layer of mascara to her eyelashes, before picking up her lip gloss and applying some on her lips. She twirled around in front of the standing mirror in her room a couple of times, trying to decide if she looked good or not. She was wearing a frilly red top with matching red earrings, and a tight pair of jeans tucked into her long black booths. Her hair, curled for the occasion, was brushed to the left.

"Honey, you look good, I promise. You have nothing to worry about," her mother, Serene, smiled as she appeared in the doorstep. She knew Victoria had spent hours trying on outfits before picking one. "It's just a concert, and if you don't hurry up you're going to be late."

Yeah, she was just going to a Miley Cyrus concert. She just had a backstage pass and was going to meet her idol/secret crush for the first time ever. No big deal.

She had been so excited when she found out that Miley was going to play in Miami, and after talking to the right people and paying quite a large amount of money, she managed to get not only concert tickets, but a _backstage pass_, meaning she'd actually get to _meet_ Miss Cyrus. She might just be on the _B-list_, but she still had some connections, and she wasn't exactly _poor_.

"Thanks mom," she smiled, walking over to her bed and picking up her purse. "I'm ready to go now." Her mother nodded and turned to walk down the stairs. Victoria followed her down and into the hallway, where she quickly slid on her black leather jacket. She turned to the small mirror hanging over the shoe shelf, taking another minute to fix her hair before she heard an impatient cough behind her. Victoria turned and smiled innocently to her mother. "Ready to go?"

Parking at the packed parking lot outside_ American Airlines Area_, where the concert was going to be, Serene turned to her daughter, looking worriedly at her. "There's going to be a lot of people here. Are you sure you are going to be fine all by yourself? You have my number right?"'

"Yes mom, everything is going to be fine. I'll call you when I need to be picked up, OK?" she said impatiently, unbuckling her belt and opening the car door, ready to leave. Serene smiled and gave her daughter a hug before letting her leave, telling her to have a good time.

She got to the box office and received her pass, walking into the screaming arena and secretly rejoicing every time she saw the shocked looks on other girls faces as she walked past with her _V.I.P_ pass hanging around her neck. Finding her seat, she sat down, fiddling with her phone while she waited for the show to start. A couple of people encountered her, as they noticed her from _Zoey 101_, and wanted to take a picture with her, which she happily accepted to do. Being recognized by fans almost made her day. Almost.

She had to wait another twenty minutes before the lights dimmed and the opening act, Metro Station, started to play _Wish We Were Older_. Victoria leaned back in her seat, trying and failing to enjoy the weird sounds coming from the speakers that Miley's horse-like brother liked to call music. She sighed and opened her purse to get iPod nano, then popping in the earplugs and turning it on while praying to God that the horribleness would end soon. She could barely wait to see Miley perform.

Glancing up at the stage every now and then, she could see Trace jumping around, 'rocking out' while screaming into the microphone. Victoria laughed quietly then turned her attention back to her iPod.

After what could have been forty minutes or so, she wasn't sure, she was too suckered into playing _maze_ on her iPod, she felt someone poke her arm. Turning her head, she saw an unknown girl pointing eagerly towards the stage. Looking in the direction she pointed, she saw Miley in the middle of a song, looking as sexy as ever in her tight and oh so short black leather shorts, and a white fur vest over her equally tight black tank top.

"Shit, I missed the opening!" Victoria exclaimed as she pulled the earplugs out, hearing Miley sing the second verse to _Breakout_, and turned it off, placing it back in her purse. "Good, it was only the first two minutes," she said to herself as she got up on her feet, smiling widely as she started to jump and sing along to all the songs like everyone else.

She had to admit, she was kinda surprised about the way Miley was dressed and the way she danced, and to be quite honest, she almost had a heart attack when she saw her do her sexy little dance to Michael Jackson's _Thriller _after she 'flew' above the audience during _Fly on The Wall_. This was definitely not just an innocent _Hannah Montana_ concert. She seemed so grown up and mature.

As she heard _Party In The USA_ start to play, her mouth basically dropped to the floor. She totally forgot about singing and dancing along to the song and just stared, her mouth watering as Miley danced, shaking her hips and dropping low every once in a while. God, how she looked forward to meet her backstage. She wondered if she would be able to contain herself, or just jump right on her the second she saw her.

The show finally ended after Miley ran off stage, only to run back out and do two encores, _See You Again_ and _The Climb_, before sinking below the stage on a platform as fireworks surrounded her. The stadium started to empty, with thousands of screaming and crying fan girls walking out. When the stadium was almost empty, she got up from her seat and began to make her way towards the stage, where a security guard escorted her backstage.

She could see dozens of crew members walking around, talking loudly with each other or gathering equipment from the show. She could see the red Harley Davidson motorcycle Miley used during her cover of _I Love Rock and Roll _being rolled out from the area.

"This way Miss," the security guard said as they stopped outside a door. "Miss Cyrus is in here," he continued as he pushed the door open, revealing Miley and her band, as well as a her dancers, sitting relaxed in a couple of comfortable chairs and a sofa that was placed around a big, oval table, just laughing and sipping to a glass of wine, except from Miley, who had a glass of coke in her hand. The lights were dimmed, and there was a slow song playing in the background.

"Um, hello," she said quietly, blushing furiously as everybody's eyes, including Miley's, was on her. "I have a backstage pass," she continued, looking down on the floor.

"Cool," she heard Miley say as she put down her glass, then getting up from her comfortable position in her chair to meet her. "I'm Miley Cyrus," she said and held out her hand as she approached her, smiling widely at the shy girl.

"Victoria," she mumbled, looking up at her as she took her hand.

"Heeey, I know who you are!" Miley exclaimed excitedly. "You are Victoria Justice, you played Lola in _Zoey 101_, right?" she grinned.

"I did," she said, smiling bashfully. "I can't believe you recognize me."

"Of course I do! I would never forget such a pretty face." Miley smiled flirtatiously to her, batting her eyelids seductively.

"Thank you," Victoria mumbled, blushing even more than before. "You're kinda... beautiful." She looked her quickly up and down, noticing she still was wearing her short black shorts with the matching black tank top.

"Aww, thanks," Miley grinned before biting her lower lip, glancing down to their hands. "Are you going to let go of me soon?" she joked.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Victoria said embarrassed, releasing her hand.

"Don't sweat it honey," Miley smiled and put an arm around Victoria's shoulders. "Come here, let me introduce you to my band," she said, leading her over to the table.

"This is Stacy Jones, my drummer and music director. She used to play in the band _American Hi-Fi_." Stacy smiled proudly as she shook hands with Victoria. "And over here," Miley continued, "is Jamie Arentzen and Jaco Caraco, my guitarists. Jaime is also from _American Hi-Fi_."

Victoria smiled and shook hands with all her band mates as Miley introduced them, but to be honest, she forgot almost all their names instantly. She hadn't even heard of American Hi-Fi!

"Victoria," one of Miley's guitarists said, she didn't remember his name, a smug smirk showing on his lips. Victoria didn't like it one bit. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in February," she said quietly.

"Did you hear that Miley?" the guy continued, still smirking. "She's almost seventeen. And, what a coincidence, you just turned seventeen."

"Mmm, perfect," she said, licking her lips as she looked down on the slightly shorter actress. Victoria looked confused at Miley.

"What do you mean 'perfect'? What is up with you two?"

"Nothing. Don't think about it," she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, making her blush for the third time that night. "So Vicky, can I call you Vicky?" she asked, to which Victoria just nodded. "Vicky, wanna come with me to my dressing room? I need to change out of this outfit, and I don't trust these guys to leave you alone while I'm gone," she smiled.

"Sure," Victoria replied, swallowing harshly as she was getting nervous at the thought of her being alone with Miley.

"Come with me then," she said seductively, letting her index finger run down her arm, feeling the girl shiver slightly, before grabbing her hand, leading her out another door in the back of the room.

Victoria tried her best not to trip as she was being more or less dragged after Miley through long corridors that all looked the same to her. She was walking just a tad too fast for her liking.

"In here," she finally heard her say as they stopped in front of a white door that had a sign on it, saying _Miley Cyrus _in big, golden letters. Miley opened the door before stepping aside, making a small gesture with her hand.

"Ladies first," she smiled. Victoria returned the smile as she stepped inside the medium sized room. It had a beige couch placed in the middle, with a small table in front of it. There was a small make-up table pushed against the wall to the left, and a rack of clothes, as well as a suitcase she guessed contained Miley's regular clothes, on the other side of the room. That was it. Nothing too extravagant.

Miley soon followed her, closing the door and locking it before walking over to her suitcase and opening it.

"Why did you lock the door?" Victoria asked nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"We don't want any trespassers, do we Vicky?" she giggled as she looked through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided to just put on some blue pajama pants and a black AC/DC shirt.

"Should I turn..." Victoria started, but she never managed to finish her sentence as Miley just pulled the top she was wearing over her head, her shorts soon following.

"Wow..." Victoria whispered, but Miley still heard it. Smirking, she walked over to the other side of the room, grabbing her purse and throwing it on the couch. Placing her hands on Victoria's shoulders, she slid her leather jacked off her shoulders before pushing her against the wall, followed by pressing her body tightly against hers.

"Do you like what you see?" she whispered. Victoria nodded weakly, her tongue darting out to wet her now dry lips. Miley grinned and placed a kiss to her cheek before continuing. "I was thinking I could show you one of my new moves I'm working on for my next show. Interested?" Again, all Victoria could do was to nod, she wasn't able to process one single thought, much less form sentences with Miley so close.

She felt Miley wrap her arms around her neck, and before she knew it she was moving her body slowly from side to side, occasionally pressing their hips together. Victoria clenched her jaw, trying her best to stay as unaffected as possible. But that was nearly impossible when Miley was looking straight in her eyes, her blue orbs clouded with lust.

"What do you think? Too much?" Miley asked as she turned around, now pressing her butt against her crotch as she kept moving her lower body slowly back and forth. Victoria let out a groan as her hands landed on Miley's bare hips, taking a firm grip and pulling her closer, if that was possible, while pressing her face against the back of Miley's neck.

"Do you think it would be pushing it if I started dancing like this with one of my dancers on stage? I mean, I'm already more or less humping the floor," she giggled.

"I'm good if you just show it to me in private," Victoria breathed.

"Hmm, I think you're right," Miley smiled as she turned around to face Victoria. "I don't want people to think I'm some kind of sex-crazed, untamed, constantly horny animal." She let her lips brush lightly over Victoria's, before turning her head to place kisses up her jawline.

"Even though I am," she whispered in her ear before sucking her earlobe in her mouth, biting gently. Victoria closed her eyes as she let out a small moan, her grip on Miley's hips tightening and her nails almost digging into her skin.

She felt Miley let go of her earlobe and attach her lips to her beating pulse point, licking and sucking furiously.

"Oh God," Victoria whimpered, her breath getting heavier by the second.

"Nah, just Miley," she smirked before pulling away, giving her a questioning look as she fiddled with the bottom of her top. As Victoria gave her a nod of approval, the brunette let her hands travel up under it, her fingertips dancing over her abs before reaching her bra.

Victoria's let out another throaty moan as she felt her hands slide under the cups of her bra, letting her thumbs flick over her hard nipples before rolling them between her middle and index fingers.

"Does that feel good babe?" the singer asked as she placed another kiss to Victoria's cheek.

"Uh-huh," she moaned, then letting out a frustrated groan as she felt Miley pull her hands back.

"Wha-" she started, but shut up as Miley dragged the top over her head and flung it across the room before moving her hands to her shoulders, her hands playing with the straps of her bra.

"May I?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Victoria nodded as she arched her back and moved her hand behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Miley wasted no time in wrapping her lips around her right nipple, suckling and biting gently, then placing a soothing kiss to it. Victoria's moans echoed through the room as Miley moved to work on her other breast, her hands now clutching the _Hannah Montana_ star's hair.

Miley let go of her nipple and started to place wet kisses down her toned stomach, circling her tongue around her bellybutton ring before moving her hands to her legs, sliding down the zipper of her booths, pulling them off her and throwing them away to join her top somewhere on the floor. She then moved her hands up to unbutton and unzip her jeans, but as she grabbed a hold of her pants, ready to pull then down, she felt two hands cover her own.

"Only if you kiss me first," Victoria whispered. Miley smiled softly as she got back up on her feet and placed her hands on her cheeks, her thumbs caressing them gently as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Sorry," she murmured before capturing Victoria's lips with her own for the first time. Victoria wrapped her arms around her neck as she started to slowly move her lips against Miley's. She felt her tug weakly on her bottom lip, to which Victoria responded by parting her lips, letting her tongue slide inside her mouth to meet her own, twirling around one another, letting Miley explore her mouth.

Miley pulled away with a content smile on her lips, giving her another soft kiss before once again dropping to her knees in front of Victoria. Miley hooked her thumbs in her belt loops, then looking up at Victoria to ask for permission. Victoria nodded confirming, closing her eyes and letting out a breath of anticipation as she felt her jeans and panties slide down to her ankles, where they were kicked off.

Miley smiled reassuringly up at her before grabbing her right leg and placing it on her shoulder. She began placing sloppy kisses up her soft thigh, stopping as she reached her glistening center.

"You're so wet Vicky," she mumbled and wet her lips before sliding her tongue up her slit and sucking her clit in between her lips, enjoying the guttural moans that escaped her throat as she did. Victoria's hands once again found their way into Miley's chestnut brown hair, grabbing fistfuls.

Miley let her tongue circle around her clit a couple of times before she let it slide back down her slit, then using her fingers to spread her lips as she let her tongue slip inside her hot core, twirling it around , basically licking everywhere she could before she withdrew it, only to thrust it back inside.

"Oh my God, Miley, that feels so good," Victoria groaned as she started to rock her hips in the same rhythm as her tongue. Miley smirked as she kept pushing her tongue inside her, a bit harder with every thrust. "God, I'm so close," she whimpered. Miley felt her walls start to clamp around her tongue, and pulled away just before she went over the edge.

"Miley... Please..." Victoria panted, not managing to finish her sentences. The girl in question just smiled sugary sweet up at her before sliding her tongue teasingly over her throbbing clit. Victoria looked at her with a desperate look in her eyes, silently begging for her to finish what she started. Miley finally gave in, but instead of using her tongue, she slid two fingers inside her with ease, starting to pump quickly in and out of her while her mouth once again found her clit, sucking roughly on it. A moan emerged from Victoria's lips as she once again felt herself getting closer.

"Oh God, harder," she groaned, her nails digging into her scalp as the star complied complied, and with a couple of more powerful thrusts, Miley felt the younger girl's body tremble as she came with a loud scream she was sure her band mates heard, and was going to tease her for later.

She felt the girl above her go limp against the wall, and pulled her slick fingers out as Victoria slid down to the floor, completely exhausted. Miley smiled as she let her fingers run through her hair, before getting up on her feet, hovering over her before she reached behind her back to unclasp her own bra, letting it fall down in Victoria's lap. She picked up the item on clothing, staring at it for a couple of seconds before she looked up at her, just in time to see her slide her panties down her legs and kick them off.

"My turn now?" Miley smiled as she straddled her lap, pecking her on the lips before taking the bra out of her hands and throwing it away. Victoria nodded and pressed another kiss to her lips before lowering her head, taking a nipple in her mouth. She let her tongue circle around it, glancing up to see Miley close her eyes and tilt her head back as a moan escaped her lips.

"That feels so good baby, keep doing that," she whispered as her hands landed on her shoulders. Victoria let her teeth graze her nipple before staring to suckle gently at it.

"Vicky, please, touch me. You're driving me crazy," she pleaded before grabbing her hand and sliding it down to her center. Victoria wasted no time in sliding two digits inside her, letting go of her nipple and starting to suck on her neck instead.

"Ahh, oh God," she moaned as she started to rock her body against her fingers. Speeding up her pace, Victoria let her thumb circle around her dripping wet clit.

"More, please. I'm almost there," Miley whimpered, gasping as she felt Victoria insert a third finger, curling them upwards to hit _just the right spot_ as she felt her tighten around her fingers. Miley buried her face in her neck, letting out a muffled scream as she felt the waves of pleasure crash through her body. Victoria grabbed her hips and held her steady as she let Miley come down from her high.

Withdrawing her fingers, she put them to her mouth and licked them clean as Miley climbed off her lap. On unsteady legs, she walked around in the room, quietly gathering the clothes that were thrown carelessly around in the room.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked confused as Miley picked up her clothes and her purse before placing them in front of her.

"Um, I think you need to leave now," Miley said quietly as she found her panties and slid it back on, followed by her bra and her t-shirt. "We're leaving in a couple of hours, so..." she said, trailing off. Victoria felt her heart sink in her chest, the thought of this being just a one time thing never even crossed her mind.

"OK, I'll leave. This obviously didn't mean anything to you," she muttered as she slid her clothes and booths on, straightening her top and fixing her hair as best as she could.

"Vicky, I'm sorry..." Miley started, but was stopped by Victoria.

"No need for apologies, this was my fault for letting this happen and not being able to think straight," she said, smiling melancholic as she bent down to pick up her purse from the floor. "I guess I'll see you around. Sometimes. Maybe," she said as she turned around and unlocked the door, leaving before Miley got the chance to respond.

Once out in the hallway, she leaned against the wall, letting tears down run her cheeks and small sobs escape her lips.

"How could I be so stupid?" she asked herself, wiping her tears away before she started walking, blindly searching for the exit. She had no idea where to go, and she figured it was best to call her mom, hoping that maybe she could get her out of this mess.

She opened her purse to find her phone, but froze as she heard a door fly open from behind her and someone shouting her name. Just as she turned around, she felt the arms of a well-known brunette wrap around her neck, and kisses being placed all over her face.

"I'm so sorry Vicky, of course it meant something to me," Miley said as she grabbed her cheeks and wiped away the tears before kissing her passionately.

"I never meant to hurt you, I'm just traveling a lot right now, and we're soon going to the UK where me and my family are going to spend Christmas, and then we're going to Australia," she said all in one breath before kissing her again. "But... maybe you could call me sometimes? In January? When we're back? I could visit," she asked as she slid a little piece of paper containing her phone number into her hand.

"I'd love to," Victoria grinned and kissed her again before sliding the paper into her purse.

"OK. Great," Miley smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. "You know you could call before that too. We could talk and stuff," she mumbled shyly as she folded her hands, playing with her thumbs. Victoria just grinned as she pulled her in for a hug before pressing their foreheads together.

"Of course I'll call you silly. Now go get dressed, you can't stand here in just a t-shirt and panties," she smirked. Miley blushed and tried to pull her shirt down in an attempt to cover herself.

"OK, I'll talk to you later then," she smiled, giving her a last kiss before running back to her dressing room. Victoria giggled quietly to herself as she got her cellphone out of her purse and dialed her mother's number. She couldn't wait until January.

Yeah, sorry for the sucky ending. I was tired when I finished this :)


End file.
